Adrus
"Throw me to the wolves '' ''and I'll return leading the pack." Adrus is a tall, imposing Draenei male. He is large even among males of his kin. His long black hair is kept up in a high ponytail, neatly brushed and well kept even amidst battle. His face is considered handsome by most standards, even if it is riddled with scars and old battle wounds that have sealed over time. He is the embodiment of primal elemental strength - a constant aura flowing from his body. One would note the unusually long tail trailing behind him, fitted with plates spaced several inches apart for its protection. As a Shaman, Adrus is very capable of fighting even without physical weapons to aid him - although his preferred weapons of choice are two axes forged with handles from the bones of his enemies or clawed gauntlets conjured from the earth itself. History: Pre-Azeroth: Adrus' parents came on the ship Oshu'gun (also known as Genedar) and settled soon after landing within the tranquil southern grasslands of Draenor, now known as Nagrand. When Adrus was born, around 24,000 years had passed since then and the Draenei began to let go of their fear of being found by Kil'jaeden. As he grew up as a child, Adrus was belittled and outcast by his peers for having an abnormal appearance. His tall stature and lanky figure made the elders label him as weak and unfit for training. The young Draenei became disheartened and left his village whenever he could, having found refuge and solace in the vast open grassland next to the orc encampments outside of Garadar. The orcs were originally quite suspicious and perplexed with Adrus' behavior. Adrus tried to study Orcish for a while from afar, observing the orcs carefully as they sparred and socialized with one another and eventually became somewhat competent in communicating with them, at least on a fundamental level. After some time, the Mag'har accepted Adrus into their circle as an outsider, due to his respectful approach towards them and desire to better himself as a fighter, which allowed him to train among their warriors and shamans for many years to come. Adrus humbly took the training the brown orcs bestowed upon him - meditating with the elements every day and sparring in the evening to become a most fearsome warrior - a change that the orcs watched carefully as the young Draenei spent the coming centuries by their side. Individual orcs came and went, every few decades welcoming new masters among the tribe, that Adrus too honored as though they were kin. Although his past teachers departed into the after-life, the affinity the Draenei formed with the elements allowed him to communicate and receive their wisdom regardless of their physical absence. Many years had passed since Adrus became a disciple of the elements - having chosen to spend more of his time with the orcs than with his own people. He had developed a harsh lone wolf mentality, wandering Outland and killing stray demons that wandered the landscape. Adrus visited Shattrath many times to restock on supplies and offered his aid to the refugees that became displaced as a result of the conflict that seemed to brew into its peak within Draenor. During one of his many return trips, the mountainous pathway that led to Nagrand from Shattrath became overrun with refugees, screaming and shouting as they fled towards the city. Adrus was perplexed, but disregarded it for the time being as he wandered back, thinking to himself that it was yet another ordinary demonic attack on a nearby village. Upon approaching the outskirts of the Hallvalor (now known as the Burning Blade ruins), the draenei noticed the unmistakable cries of battle, echoing across the hills nearby. The orcs that he had become so familiar with over the last few centuries had become manic and crazed, slaughtering a nearby draenei village. Adrus was torn, the orc blade masters that took him in as one of their own were now sent into a frenzy against his kin. The shaman's confusion only grew when several orcs surrounded him, their blades brandishing before him, clearly ready to fight him without a second thought. Adrus knew by the green fel swirling within their eyes that these orcs had become corrupted - his heart sinking as they slashed their blades at him, only to be blocked by the shaman's own axes. One by one, he fought them off, using the elements to aid him in battle while he was outnumbered - crying out for his fallen brethren as they battled within the village that soon fell to a powerful felfire blaze. Battered and exhausted, Adrus followed the path back to Shattrath, knowing full well it would be amidst chaos as well. Soon after, many draenei followers sought to escape Outland aboard the recovered remains of the Exodar with their leader Velen - which lead to their brief travel through space and eventual crash-landing upon Azeroth. Azeroth: Category:Draenei Category:Shaman Category:Characters